Wireless networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. However, wireless networks can be susceptible to environmental conditions, interference and self-interference. A popular wireless network implementation uses base stations that communicate with wireless user devices that are located within cells formed by the base stations.
Mobile wireless devices introduce additional problems because the transmission channels between the base stations and the mobile devices are constantly changing. The changing conditions of the transmission channels make is difficult to properly schedule the transmission of wireless information communicated between a base station and the mobile devices. That is, the data rate of the wireless communication is dependent upon the modulation (for example, QAM or 16-QAM) and the coding used for the wireless communication. The modulation and coding are typically selected based upon the quality of the transmission channels between the base station and the mobile subscribers.
It is desirable to have a method of selecting the modulation and/or coding of wireless communication which is adaptable for improving performance of wireless communication between a base station and a mobile subscriber.